nekojishifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WhiteJapan/Theories, ideas, facts
Mortal Enemies Theory About: Leopard Cat and Hynos So... It just came to me in the night. The thing is, Leopard Cat increases his power by eating other's Chi, right? He also said something about killing gods and yaoguais, that this is normal for them. He wanted to eat Liao's soul to become powerful enough so he can kill more powerful yaoguais and gods. Also, after credits, he meets with Hynos, a god, who congatulates him for becoming a demigod. Senpai says something about being mortal enemies with Fox (I might be wrong, I read it fast and I'm still learning english... Also this game has some spelling mistakes sometimes). Hynos is a god. Leopard Cat wants to eat gods and other yaoguais' Chi. They are mortal enemies. I think... Leopard Cat wanted to murder Hynos so he can easily kill humans, without any obstacles. There might be something. Hynos' backstory idea About: Hynos (obviously) I can't call it a theory, because there was nothing said about Hynos' backstory, but I have an idea. I don't know much about taiwanese beliefs, but most of the gods have something that represents them, right? Maybe not always the statue, but something like an altar or plant or place. Maybe Hynos was a not very powerful god, maybe he was even from outside Taipei. He saw other gods being powerful and decided to be like them. He did good and people started to worship him. Finally, he caught an eye of the City God, which decided to make a servant out of the fox. Hynos is still trying to be the best he can and that's why he was sad/nervous when he found out Senpai got a divine Chi. He just felt like he failed. Liao is a human... He's aging... About: Liao I don't want to break the happiness of the perfect ending, but... Likulau, Lin Hu and Senpai are spirits and Liao is... well, a normal human being. That means, he ages. Like other humans. While his boyfriends don't. That means. Liao might be an old, ugly 80 year-old-man and his loves will be still young and beautiful. And... they will wait until he dies... They will see '''him dying... They will watch his death, sitting near the hospital bed, waiting and loving him like always... Don't tell me I'm the only one whose heart breaks when they think of it ;-; Randolph stuff About: Randolph Hey, do you guys remember that Randolph feeds on emotions? Love was the most alimentary. He was getting it from fan mail. But have you ever wondered what would happen if a woman fell in love with him? I'm not really into romantic stuff (I actually hate it...) but I can imagine a traditional story: Randolph unexpectedly meets a human woman. You can't say she's beautiful, just an average female. But Randolph finds her nice and decides to befriend with her. After some time, their relationship grows and both of them realize they are in love with each other. And this is the part where I wonder what would happen. If Randolph is a yaoguai and feeds on human emotions, would he be scared or thankful? Would he not want this woman to be in love with him because he'd be scared he can kill her? Maybe he would trust this woman and tell her what he is? Or he would hide it but accept their feelings and live with her? He has a human body after all, he possesses a man. He technically ''is able to live with a human. Somebody else interested? And don't tell me yaoguai cannot fall in love. Leopard Cat did fall in love with Liao, he just couldn't change his nature. What is Senpai? About: Leopard Cat I've analyzed The Sunny Day ending (I had to watch it like four times and more ajghglgj) and I've got some ideas of it. It is said that he's not a yaoguai or a god. You know what? I'll just give the whole quote: And here's my interpretation: He says he will do his best for this house. He says he will try,'' like all other '''human beings. He says fallen leaves always return to their roots. Because of that, I thought... Grandpa made Senpai a human again. Not like real human, just a spirit like a human one. A spirit that is connected to family and a certrain body. Why did I think of that? First of all, he compared himself to humans. Other human beings. That's quite easy to understand, also you can think that he means pretending to be a normal human being, while still possesing real Shu-Chi's body. Also, he compares this situation to leaves that always come back to their roots. This metaphor is quite complicated, but if you think of it... He used to eat human spirits. He partially was a human spirit. In some way, some part of him used to be a human. If you think that way, leaves may represent spirits. They came from human roots and after falling, they come back to their original form. To human form. Senpai might come back to the form part of him was before becoming a yaoguai. I hope you understand what I mean... And finally, his last four sentences. He says he's not a yaoguai, nor a god. He's Shu-Chi. A human he ate and was named after him. He isn't a Leopard Cat anymore. He is Yan Shu-Chi. And that makes him not only a human, but also a part of the Yan family, which he's going to be stuck with and that's why he'll try his best for this house. And you know what the best part is? IT TOOK ME LIKE A WHOLE MONTH TO REALIZE WHAT THIS ENDING IS ABOUT BECAUSE IT WAS SO MYSTERIOUS I WASN'T SURE WHAT'S HAPPENING, WHAT IS GRANPA DOING AND WHAT IS ROOF CAT; MY MIND IS SO F-WORD BLOWN RIGHT NOW I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON STUDYING; I HATE THIS GAME I also think that Granpa is a human-animal spirit himself and has similiar story to Senpai's. But I have no idea how is he so powerful he's able to incarnate other spirits or change them into humans. Even Likulau had problems with defeating him... Let's better not get near Yan's mansion. Illness + boredom = feline-strophy If kisses are used by spirits to transfer Chi and Liao's Chi was increased thanks to Likulau Did Likulau kissed Liao during the performance? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Yeah, I'm like, super-bored after New Year xD And I got sick too :') Another idea on Hynos' story I've read that nine-tailed kitsunes see and hear everything. So I've got the idea that Hynos used to be a nine-tailed fox, but Xia Hai made a god out of him. That way, Hynos lost his other 8 tails, but was left with his kitsune abilities. And that's why he knew about Senpai at the park, about Likulau attacking Liao and even about Senpai being turned into a god. Even makes sense, doesn't it? Next game theory Shell yeah, let's talk about this new project Team Nekojishi is working on. If you follow their account, you probably saw this screenshot with pixel Cats, mysterious site and an announcement they're looking for a background artist (they found somebody already). So it's 98% sure they're working on a new game. And judging by this site and arts they've sent, I think the game will be about Liao's adult life. Cats in formal suits? "Lin & partners" company? Yep. Sums it up. There were also arts by Fruitz (dunno this man, but his arts are published on official Nekojishi account) where cats are wearing white suits and Lin Hu is even caring a bouquet. All of this made me think that this game will be not only about adult Liao having his own company, but also Liao will be forced to choose, which feline god he wants to marry. Or there will be possibility that, at the end of the game, Liao will marry one of the cats (which would be like half of all endings) or he'll marry all of them (perfect ending) like it was in the first game, except he ended up with a boyfriend/three boyfriends/dead. I hope you get my point even though I didn't write an article about this. My english is sometimes really poor * C'ya, have enjoyable life! Maybe a fan-game? You know what? We should totally make a fan-game for Nekojishi. Or an english doujinshi. I mean, I know nobody reads this dumb blog anyway, but we could totally do this. I write a lot so I think I would be able to write a plot for this, maybe even including some fan-characters people would make for this project. But there'd be needed a programmist, a music maker (for a game) and one or more artists. I perfectly know it's the dumbest idea I could have and it would never work out, but come on! Everyone can dream sometimes! CRUSHESSS I'm playing for yet another time with different choices and I noticed... I think Likulau had a crush on Liao since the beginning :D He didn't know what he felt but he had a crush anyway. And I'm totally happy about it because Kulau is my favourite boi. And I'm happy he's happy. Yes. Sorry for any mistakes in the text. I rarely read english books. Category:Blog posts Category:Theories